<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weathering the Storm by amitiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397663">Weathering the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel'>amitiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Chocobos, Crush, Crushes, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Promnis - Freeform, Victorian, bliss, colonial AU, ignis scientia x prompto argentum, ignis x prompto, prompto argentum x ignis scientia, prompto x ignis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto is a poor orphan who works at the Lucis Caelum stables, tending to the chocobos. He notices Ignis, Noctis's attendant, and develops a crush on him immediately. One night, there is a bad storm that requires an extra helping hand to tend to the chocobos. Suddenly, Prompto is left alone with Ignis, both of them daring to brave the storm together.</p>
<p>I received a prompt request from tumblr with the Promnis pairing and chocobos with fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weathering the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto had never been a wealthy person. He was the opposite in fact. Growing up in the orphanage in town, the most he had a chance of aspiring to was becoming a blacksmith’s apprentice, or maybe even a baker. When Lord Lucis Caelum requested a new stablehand, Prompto thought he was particularly lucky to be hired on. It was grueling work and something he had to learn quickly, but Prompto was eager. He loved chocobos, the pay was decent, and he got to work hard and sleep harder.</p>
<p>The best part about working as the new stablehand was that Prompto also got to see the wonderment of how the lords and ladies of Lucis lived. He would watch with bright eyes as Lord Lucis Caelum’s son, Noctis, would come to the stables and request a chocobo made ready for him and his attendant. Prompto was amazed by the finery that went into preparing the chocobos for them, but there was something else that amazed him even more.</p>
<p>Noctis’s attendant, Ignis, was the most beautiful man that Prompto had ever seen. He had beautiful green eyes, like jewels lost in an emerald sea, and his dirty blond hair was perfectly coiffed into a pompadour. As Noctis’s attendant, he was dressed impeccably in a black butler’s tuxedo, down to his black gloves being perfectly pressed upon his visage. Prompto was flustered around him constantly, blushing and stumbling through his words, and typically had to remain silent and nod as he prepared the chocobos for a ride.</p>
<p>Several months went by with Prompto working in the stables, his wages enough that he was close to affording a small cottage on the edge of town. It wouldn’t be anything fancy, but it would be enough for him to get out of the servants’ quarters at the Caelum estate and give him the freedom to work on things he wanted to, like his art. Prompto always loved to draw, and he hoped to one day be able to have a small room where he could sketch and paint to his heart’s content. </p>
<p>During the evening, when all was put away and there was nothing else to do, Prompto would often lay with a sleeping chocobo and draw until he was done for the day or until he was too tired to do anything else. He was entirely self taught, but he didn’t let that stop him. Orphans couldn’t be afforded an education in the arts, after all. He found it easy to blend with the chocobos, and the stablemaster there found him to be an asset rather than a liability. The chocobos all loved him, and the stablemaster, Gladio, often joked that he was a chocobo in his past life. Several times, Prompto fell asleep in the stable during one of his drawing sessions, usually awoken by the sound of a door closing, blocking out the setting sun.</p>
<p>After working at the stables for eight months, Prompto was faced with something that he hadn’t experienced before. The worst storm that Lucis had faced was tearing through, the winds tumultuous and the rain like cat’s nails against the skin. Prompto was awoken by Gladio late into the night, his large frame looming over Prompto with a fearful edge to him. The wind was beating against the servants’ quarters, an intruder demanding entry. Prompto heard the howling of the wind, his heart pounding when a flash of lightning went off, quickly followed by the roar of thunder.</p>
<p>“The chocobos,” Prompto said, responding to Gladio’s inquiry before it could even be asked. He was out of bed quickly, pulling on his britches and shirt quickly before he pulled his work boots on. There would be no point in wearing a cloak; the rain would soak through it in an instant. </p>
<p>Determined, Prompto followed Gladio out into the storm, fighting against the strong winds in fear that they would carry him off into the air. He wasn’t tall or strong like Gladio, but he worked hard and ran fast. He wouldn’t let the chocobos be hurt due to the weather. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gladio running next to him. To Prompto’s surprise, he noticed the bespectacled Ignis with them as well. </p>
<p>“How can I help?” Ignis asked them both as they all successfully made it to the stables. Gladio held the door open long enough for them to enter the barn. The chocobos were squawking and chirping in a frenzy, terrified of the sound of the storm raging outside.</p>
<p>“The chocobos are frightened,” Prompto explained quickly, trying not to notice that Ignis was in plain black britches and a loose white shirt. He tried not to notice that the shirt revealed just a small portion of his chest, but it was enough to nearly distract Prompto. Nearly. “We need to make sure they won’t hurt themselves in the process. We need to tie them up, make sure they have extra hay, and see if we can calm them.”</p>
<p>Ignis nodded and they got to work, helping each chocobo in its stable as much as they could. It was grueling, as work often was, but it went by quickly enough with Gladio and Ignis helping. Prompto didn’t have a moment to think about Ignis, about how beautiful he was even as he helped them, his attention too focused on helping the chocobos. When the animals were finally calm enough, they all reconvened in the middle of the stables, sweating and panting.</p>
<p>“I’ll stay behind,” Prompto volunteered, knowing that someone would need to be on hand to monitor the chocobos during the storm. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Gladio asked. Even though Prompto loved the chocobos and tended to them with great care, Prompto was a bit petite. If something terrible really happened, then he likely would need help.</p>
<p>“I will stay behind,” Ignis offered, much to Prompto’s surprise. Gladio gave Ignis a look that Prompto didn’t quite understand.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Gladio agreed. “The two of you should be able to handle it. Prompto knows the best chocobos to rest with.”</p>
<p>“If we need you, we shall come find you,” Ignis offered as Gladio shook his hand then made his way out and back into the storm.</p>
<p>Prompto suddenly felt very nervous. It was the first time he had been alone with Ignis beyond receiving his chocobo or readying it for him. Gladio often had Prompto be the one to do it, stating that Ignis was a perfectionist and preferred the way he handled the tackle. He didn’t quite know what to say, and when he glanced at Ignis’s water soaked shirt, he felt very self-conscious.</p>
<p>Ignis was a tall man with a perfectly toned body. Prompto was scrawny, not particularly tall, and had blond hair that wouldn’t cooperate no matter how hard he tried. Growing up in the orphanage, Prompto had been made fun of for his strangely colored blue and violet eyes and his freckles, making him an easy target for cruel jokes and childish derision. He only hopes that Ignis will be kind to him.</p>
<p>“Um… this way,” Prompto offered as he grabbed a blanket and brought him over to one of the chocobos, already peacefully sleeping in the stable. The storm raged on outside, but this chocobo couldn’t be bothered. He was always like that. “This chocobo should be calm enough all night to stay here if you want.”</p>
<p>“I suppose it will have to make due,” Ignis replied, although Prompto could see the traces of a smile on his lips, so soft and kissable. Prompto blushed when Ignis turned to him, grateful that the attendant couldn’t just read his mind. “At least the chocobo is sleeping peacefully enough for us to share its warmth.”</p>
<p>“Us?” Prompto asked in surprise. Ignis sat down next to the chocobo, his back leaning against the bird’s torso. </p>
<p>“Of course,” Ignis replied with an obvious smile. “It will be better if we stick together.”</p>
<p>Prompto felt like he was walking into a behemoth’s den as he approached Ignis and sat next to him. Ignis took the blanket and laid it across both of their laps, moving just a bit closer to Prompto so that their arms were nearly touching. As much as Prompto tried to keep himself composed, his cheeks were burning red with the thought of being so close to Ignis that he could easily just lean against him and touch him. </p>
<p>“You seem to take very good care of the birds,” Ignis commented, breaking the silence and cutting through the tension. Prompto exhaled, realizing that he had been holding his breath.</p>
<p>“I’ve always liked chocobos,” Prompto explained, looking at his hands as they rested on his lap atop the blanket. “They are kind birds if you treat them well.”</p>
<p>“I see that you treat them better than most,” Ignis mused. “Gladio speaks very highly of you.”</p>
<p>Prompto’s blush deepened, and he found that he couldn’t look at Ignis. Instead, he only glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “I have heard him say wonderful things about you as well. H-How long have you been Lord Noctis’s attendant?”</p>
<p>It was the truth. Prompto had heard Gladio talk about how great he was at just about everything on a daily basis. When Prompto asked if he had a crush on Ignis, Gladio had only laughed and said that Ignis was like a brother to him. “Almost my entire life. Gladio and I both grew up with the Lucis Caelums. Noctis is far more a brother to me than just my charge.”</p>
<p>“Oh wow,” Prompto replied, truly amazed. “I didn’t know that. I… I grew up in the orphanage, so getting the opportunity to work here was like a dream come true. Well, close to a dream come true.”</p>
<p>“You have other dreams?” Ignis asked. Prompto chanced a look at him, and nearly felt his breath catch in his throat. Ignis was staring at him, smiling at him, his eyes dancing like a glittering wave of jade crashing upon the shores of Prompto’s heart.</p>
<p>“I am saving to buy my own cottage,” Prompto said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. He couldn’t explain why he was speaking in a hushed voice. It was almost like telling Ignis his dreams that he never uttered to anyone else was like revealing an aspect of his soul that he had protected his entire life. As he continued to speak, his excitement grew at the thought of his future. “I want to have a cottage with a nice front room that I can turn into an art room.”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen you drawing and sketching in here,” Ignis mused, smiling a bit brighter at him. “You have a lot of talent. I would love to see more of your work sometime.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Prompto said shyly. “I am a terrible cook, so I don’t know how I’ll make that work, but having my own place is too big a chance to give up.”</p>
<p>“Will no one be joining you in your cottage?” Ignis asked, his smile wavering just a bit. Prompto bit his bottom lip, thinking about how he had always been alone. It didn’t help that he was interested in men. Many didn’t take kindly to that.</p>
<p>“No,” Prompto admitted, trying not to sigh at the thought. He looked down at his hands then back to Ignis.  “It’s just me. What about you? Do you have any-”</p>
<p>Prompto couldn’t finish what he was saying. Ignis pressed his lips against his, surprising Prompto. It wasn’t an unpleasant surprise by any means. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The kiss was soft and alluring, a gentle test to determine if there was anything between them. Prompto felt a flurry of desire and electricity coursing through him, like there was a storm building within him that matched or surpassed the storm outside. </p>
<p>When Ignis pulled away, they both looked at each other with an expression that indicated they both felt it. There were no words that could express what they were feeling, and they immediately embraced, kissing each other deeply and passionately. Ignis brushed the back of his fingers against Prompto’s cheek as they kissed, making Prompto shudder in delight as he relished in the feel of Ignis’s soft lips against his. He couldn’t quite believe this was happening, but he found himself getting lost in the bliss of Ignis’s tongue. It was more than he could have ever dreamed of, and he felt his heart full to bursting.</p>
<p>“I have been wanting to kiss you from the first moment I saw you,” Ignis murmured as he pressed his forehead against Prompto’s. Prompto could feel the heat of Ignis’s breath on his lips, his heart beating wildly, unable to quite believe that Ignis wanted to be with him. “You are so beautiful, Prompto. I would very much welcome the chance to be with you as your partner.”</p>
<p>Prompto swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. “I have always liked you. I don’t know if I’m good enough for you, but I would like the chance.”</p>
<p>“You are beyond anything I could ever dream of,” Ignis affirmed as he caressed Prompto’s cheek with his fingers very lightly, tracing his lips before he rested his hand on the base of his neck. He kissed Prompto again, and for a moment they were lost in their own universe. “My dream is to move into a cottage with you.”</p>
<p>Prompto didn’t know what to say. Ignis could understand that, and they spent the rest of the night weathering the storm and lost in each other's lips. Eventually they fell asleep, the storm lulling them as it continued to rage outside the stables. Prompto fell asleep with his head resting on Ignis’s chest, and when he woke early in the morning, he noticed that he wasn’t dreaming. All of it was real, and he woke up in Ignis’s arms with a flurry of excitement.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Ignis said softly as his eyes fluttered open. Prompto looked at him as Ignis brushed a strand of his golden blond hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. “It seems the storm has passed. Now we know that we can weather any storm.”</p>
<p>“We can,” Prompto agreed, smiling at Ignis brightly. Ignis kissed him good morning, both of them too far in love to let the moment go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>One Year Later</i>
</p>
<p>Prompto sat in his drawing room, looking at the outside world as the sunlight hit the cottage perfectly. He was practicing his hand at drawing the tree outside, the beautiful cherry blossoms swaying in the breeze. It was a perfect spring day, and Prompto was going to take advantage of his day off. He heard the kettle sounding in the kitchen and smiled a moment later when he heard footsteps behind him.</p>
<p>“Is it going well, my love?” Ignis asked as he set a teacup with a saucer on the table beside Prompto. He wrapped his arms around Prompto’s shoulder, his cheek brushing against Prompto’s as he leaned forward and peered at the drawing. “It’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>“You’re just saying that because you love me,” Prompto said with a smile, not in the slightest worried about what Ignis thought of his work. There were so many drawings Prompto had gifted him, all of which were now framed and hanging in their cottage.</p>
<p>“I do love you,” Ignis offered. “But it is also very beautiful. The fact that your work is selling just proves the point.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Prompto said, turning to look at Ignis as their lips were so close. “And I love you too.”</p>
<p>They kissed, the drawing momentarily forgotten as they enjoyed the sunshine and warmth enveloping them as they continued to love each other. Somewhere in the distance, chocobos squawked happily, but for now Prompto was going to just enjoy Ignis’s lips and worry about work for another day. Since they had been together, everything had felt like sunshine and starlight. Yet Prompto knew that, no matter what happened, they could weather any storm together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was really excited to write this when I thought of this idea. Promnis isn't a pairing I write frequently, but I find myself liking it every time I do write a oneshot. I guess I need to write more Promnis in the future?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>